The Shi
The Shi (始) are a major faction in the San Francisco area. They are primarily reclusive researchers who prefer to stay out of wasteland politics. Their symbol is a golden dragon, facing right. History The ancestors of the present-day Shi were the crewmen of a Chinese submarine, the Shi-huang-ti, that was beached in San Francisco shortly after the Great War. Despite the extreme levels of radiation persisting in the burning ruins of the city, they managed to establish a foothold in the city (in the former Chinatown, no less). Gradually, the submarine was stripped of its subsystems, as they found a new purpose serving the Shi, as the group of survivors came to call themselves. Eventually, even the Emperor, the submarine's mainframe, was moved to the mainland and installed in the newly built Steel Palace, created from metal salvaged from the submarine.Fckenlee.msg: "We were the survivors from the wreck of a submarine. When we ran aground, we stripped the metal from the submarine to create the Palace. Some do not believe this." By 2242, the Shi became a major research and development house, one that stayed out of wasteland politics. Their remote location, as well as the presence of various gangs and cultists in the San Francisco area helped them maintain their isolation and independence. Society Thanks to their isolation and shunning of outsiders, the Shi have managed to retain a certain amount of their ancestors customs, such as clothing, language and demeanor. However, the younger generations seem to rely more on the surviving popular culture interpretations of Chinese culture (such as kung-fu holovideos), rather than actual cultural traditions. At any rate, the Shi are a feudal society, with a strict hierarchical organization. The leader is nominally the Emperor, however, due to the fact that he is a computer, the actual leader is his head advisor (Ken Lee in 2241). Under his command stands the Shi guard, a highly effective fighting force whose sole purpose is protecting the Shi and San Francisco, and the research and development branches of the organization. Those that are not part of either the guard or the research force remain outside the power structure and are expected to provide for the community; in return they enjoy the protection of the Shi guard as well as other benefits coming from being a tight knit community. Military The Shi military is effectively the Shi guard: a small, but effective fighting force equipped with high tech weapons. Their primary mission is the protection of Shi-town and its inhabitants. They are easily recognizable by their loose clothing and look of wary boredom. Relations with the outside In 2241, the Shi remain outside the power structure of the wastes, much like the Brotherhood of Steel in the latter half of the 23rd century. They are, however, locked in a power struggle with the Hubologists, an aggressive pre-War cult that seeks to subvert the Shi's scientific achievements for their own pointless endeavours. Technological level The Shi are one of the more advanced factions in the wastes. They have considerable industrial capability, being able to manufacture high tech weapons, both to equip their military force, and for trade. As a further display of their technological prowess, they are notable for offering T-51b power armor for sale at shops in Chinatown. The Shi are also very active researchers. They are nearing a breakthrough in the rediscovery of nuclear power and are considering methods of space travel. They have also learned to synthesize a new fuel using plant extracts and sea life. Since integrating pre-existing pipelines to their fuel reservoirs, they can direct fuel to a number of diverse areas, including the PMV Valdez. New weapons research and insights into new polymeric combat armor, with enhanced heat and penetration resistance, look like promising additions to the Shi armament, particularly when viewed in context with their construction capabilities. It is forecast that, with Vertibird schematics, a prototype could be manufactured in a year. In an additional year, mass Vertibird production would be viable. Despite the wasteland lacking a proper Jet Antidote, the Shi had developed a similar endorphin blocker which is as effective as regular Jet antidote which can be occasionally available for sale. Other, less militaristic, advances include radiation-resistant plant life in the Shi botany department, which is led by Dr. Sheng Ming. Initial experimentation yielded results with unpleasant side effects, so it was posited that research be redirected to more critical areas. After Dr. Long Wang's experimentation of injecting himself with a FEV-derived serum to manufacture super soldiers failed, his genetic research department was merged with Dr. Sheng's botany department. Due to this merging, research on radiation-resistant plant life was resumed. The research culminated in a radiation consuming vine that scoured the San Francisco area of radiation after the Enclave's destruction. Appearances The Shi only appear in Fallout 2 and are mentioned in Fallout 4. Xian, one of scientists in Boulder, grew up in San Francisco among the Shi. Behind the scenes The Mandarin name of the Shi's submarine, [[Shi-Huang-Ti|'始皇帝' (Shǐ Huángdì)]], means "the First Emperor". This title was adopted by the founder of the short-lived Qin dynasty (221-206 BCE), who united China, ending the Warring States period. The English name "China" originates from the name of the Qin state. References Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:San Francisco Category:China Category:Shi es:Shi pl:Shi ru:Ши